


Late For Class

by Galaxy_Spanked



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Roll play, Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Spanked/pseuds/Galaxy_Spanked
Summary: Mr. Wang doesn't appreciate you being late to his class every day and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Late For Class

Jackson dragged you into his office, the grip on your wrist digging into your skin slightly. He shoved you towards his desk harshly with a low growl filling your ears.

“You need to be punished for your lateness, every day you stroll into class after everyone else,” Jackson growled at you grabbing your wrist again and bringing you close, “it’s time you learned some fucking respect slut.”

He spun you around and bent you over his desk, pinning you harshly to the wood. He kicked your legs apart with his dress shoes, gripping the back of your neck to keep you down. He flipped up your skirt to get a better look, smirking when he saw your core on display for him.

“Oh and would you look at that, no panties, like a dirty little slut begging to be fucked,” Jackson chuckled, landing a harsh smack to you uncovered ass, “only good sluts get cock y/n.”

He undid his belt slowly, snapping it in his hands for effect before bringing it down to meet with your ass.

“Sir!” You yelped, feeling the burn of the mark into your skin.

“How many should I give you y/n? Maybe as many as times as you are late for my class?” Jackson mused, spanking your ass harshly again with the belt, “or maybe I should just keep spanking you until I’m satisfied?”

You clawed at the desk, crying as your ass took hit after hit with his belt. Your ass felt like it was on fire, burning with every hit Jackson gave you. You squirmed on the desk feeling the ache cloud your thoughts as your legs struggled to hold themselves up. Jackson continued switching between your ass and thighs repeatedly, when all of a sudden he leaned down slotting a finger into your wet pussy, slowly swirling it around.

“It would seem that you got wet from being punished little one; do you like the feeling of your ass bruising?” Jackson mocked, slapping your ass with his hand, “answer me slut.”

“Yes sir I love it when you punish me!” You gasped as he added another finger, the feeling of pleasure swarming your brain as the pain from your ass blended with the pleasure of his fingers fucking into you.

“Such a dirty little slut,” Jackson mocked pumping his fingers in and out at an antagonizing pace, “I bet you want cock too don’t you?”

“Yes! Sir please!” You begged, feeling the overwhelming burn of pleasure hit you through the dull ache as your legs began to shake.

Jackson pinned you to the desk with his body, pulling his fingers out and slipping his cock into you with one thrust. He started thrusting in hard with a snap of his hips, not letting you adjust to his size.

“Do you like it knowing that your professor is fucking your pretty pink pussy and all you can do is moan out and cry for me?” Jackson smirked making his cock drag in and out of you slowly for a moment, letting you feel the ache of his size, “does it make you feel like a dirty little cock slut?”

You shuddered at his words, letting a high-pitched moan release as you clawed at his desk.

“Dirty. Little. Slut,” he growled, snapping his hips into you harshly, “tell me you love my cock baby.”

“Love it sir, oh please-please give me more,” you moaned out at the feeling of it hitting you in all the right places.

“That’s a good little slut,” Jackson praised, gripping your hair to turn your head so he could kiss you.

Suddenly Jackson heard shuffling at his door and a quick knock on the oak frame.

“Yo! Jackson you in there? We have to go over some stuff for next week,” Mark said through the door, “Jaebum and I have everything set up in his office.”

He covered your mouth quickly with his hand trying to shush you as he kept fucking into you at a rough pace.

“Wouldn’t you love it if Mr. Tuan or Mr. Im came in right now to see you bent over like a little slut for me,” he leaned down and whispered in your ear, “maybe I’d let them take turns with you, punishing you and fucking you until your nothing but our little cum dump.”

You moaned into his hand loudly at the thought of the three men surrounding you and taking turns. You clenched around Jackson at the thought. He shushed you with a pinch to your hip, silently telling you to be quiet.

“Oh my little slut would love that wouldn’t you, you little brat. Maybe I should yell for them right now to take care of you? I’m sure they would love to have a tight little pussy to fuck,” he teased, snapping his hips into yours roughly, “but that would probably give you too much satisfaction wouldn’t it? And you’re being punished right now.”

Jackson sped up his hips as he heard the men walk away from the door. Jackson pulled his hand away from your mouth, settling it on your throat as he continued to fuck into you roughly.

“Jack-son-“ you gasped feeling your high approaching as he snapped his hips into your core fast.

Jacksons hand tightened on your throat cutting off your breathing slightly, as he smacked you ass again.

“What was that?” He growled in your ear, biting into your shoulder.

“Sir-I’m gonna cum,” you gasped, trying to correct yourself quickly, so Jackson would let you cum.

“That’s right slut, you remember whose fucking you,” he growled snapping his hips one last time as he filled you up.

You moaned out arching your back, feeling dizzy as you came around him, feeling the hotness explode inside of you. Jackson pulled out when you started to come down from your high, smiling as he watched his cum drip out of you slowly. Jackson turned you around to stand up, holding your waist so you didn’t fall. He grabbed wet wipes from his desk, cleaning you up as he whispered praise in your ear gently.

“That’s my baby girl,” he praised, rubbing your ass gently as he kissed up your neck, “did it feel good?”

“Yes sir,” you nodded sleepily curling into him more.

“You’re a hot little mess sweetie,” he chuckled lightly, picking you up to lie down on the couch on top of him, “how’s your ass baby?”

“Hurts Sseunie,” you whined cuddling his chest for warmth.

Jackson continued rubbing his hands along your back down to your ass gently, humming softly.

“I need to go soon love, I need to see what the boys have for me,” Jackson said softly in your ear, “do you want to stay here till I take you home?”

You nodded drowsily, as he picked you up to lay you down, covering you up in a blanket.

“I love you baby girl,” he said softly closing the door to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Always appreciate comments 
> 
> find me on my tumblr for more: https://galaxiesspanked.tumblr.com/


End file.
